ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outland Trap
Sasha and the group are having fun with Kiara, especially Genis. While they are having a good time, Kiva grows more and more desperate about herself. Kiva: Gosh.. Kiara kinda reminds me when I was young. Raine: We all have childhood memories to cherish by.. Kiva: And to remember it while growing up. Raine: Indeed. - Kiara spotted a good spot for her 'predator skills' until when she pounce, it was revealed as Timon and Pumbaa. All three of them are spooked and Kiara fell into a pond. Kiva: Don't worry, Kiara. I'm coming! *takes off her bow, gloves and shoes* - Kiva jumps into the pond after Kiara. Sasha: Timon? Pumbaa? Genis: What are you two doing!? Timon: H-- Hi, Sasha. Good to see ya! Sasha: Simba asked you two to watch her, didn't he? Timon: Oh, man.. How am I explain this to Simba? It'll be like- 'Hi, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we drop Kiva on her'. Sasha: She's rescuing her from that spook you two gave her. Pumbaa: Sorry. - Kiva got out of the pond, with Kiara in hand. Genis: Is she okay? Kiva: Yep, she's okay. Just wet. Kiara: I don't get it! This is supposed to be a fun day with you guys. Genis: But, we are having fun, are we? Kiara: Of course we are, Genis. But, I can't believe dad is so watchful ALL the time. Sasha: I'm sure that your dad has his reasons, Kiara. Besides, Ratchet and Clank will talk to him. Kiara: Okay, I can believe that. Kiva: Hopefully, your father understands that he doesn't want to overprotecting you, Kiara. Kiara: That's the one I always want. - Timon and Pumbaa tries to slow Kiara down by eating some grubs. Kiara: Eww! Gross! Genis: She definitely has Nala's side. *laughs* Kiva: I'm more into the ones that are gummy candy. - Suddenly, something was spotted not too far from Kiva and the others. Kiva: Hmm.. - While Timon and Pumbaa argue about which kind of bugs they like, Kiva and the others looked further into a strange spot, only to find Ratchet and Clank, who are looking around the area. Kiara: Ratchet? Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Guys, what are doing here? This part of the Savannah's not safe. Kiva: Isn't that where Scar's wife is at? Ratchet: Mainly, the Outsiders. But, me and Clank are doing some recon here. We asked Simba permission. Kiva: I guess after Simba defeated Scar, he must've banish the Outsiders to the Outlands. Ratchet: That's right. I think we should-- - Before Ratchet can finish say something, another cub surprised Ratchet and the gang. ???: What are you doing here? Qwark: I got this. Listen, kiddo. That's not of your-- - The cub attacked Qwark and left him down to the ground. Ratchet: You okay, Qwark? Qwark: That guy is SO off my top 8! Kiva: Sorry about Qwark. Ratchet: We don't any trouble. ???: Trouble? You're about to get trouble.. - The cub tries to attack Kiara, but she moved around a lot. ???: What are you doing? - Kiara tried to run from the cub and, accidentally, got themselves stucks in a river filled with crocs. Ratchet: KIARA!!! - Both Kiara and the cub tried desperately to dodge the crocs and, after two attempts, got back to Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: Whew.. That was too close. Are you okay? Kiara: Yeah. I'm okay. He's really good dodging those crocs. ???: Yeah? You're good, too. My name's Kovu. Kiara: I'm Kiara. Clank: I'm Clank. This is Ratchet. Kiva: I'm Kiva. Mind if I take a picture of you and Kiara, Kovu? Kovu: What's a 'picture'? Ratchet: Something to remember by. Kovu: Oh. I guess it can't hurt. Clank: Let's have them play each other first, Kiva. Makes a good setting. Kiva: Okay, seems fair. Kiara: Tag! You're it! - Kovu doesn't get Kiara for the 'Tag' game. Kiara: I run, you tag. Get it? - Kovu still didn't understand. Kiara: What's the matter? Don't you want to play? - Kiara plays around and, now understand her, follows her lead. Kiva snaps a picture from her camera. Kiva: Picture perfect.. - Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lioness attacks the gang, but was saved by Cheetara. Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Arcee and Bulkhead shortly came by after that attack. Kiva: That was close.. - Ratchet and the gang quickly moved to Simba's side. Simba: Zira.. Zira: Simba.. Timon: Timon, Pumbaa.. Great, now that we're introduced, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS!!! Zira: YOUR Pride Lands? - With one roar, she scared Timon easily. Zira: These lands belong to Scar! Kiva: Well, Simba did banished you to the Outlands. I don't wanna be too violent here, but can you and your son get out, please? Zira: Hmm.. By the way, have you met my son - Kovu? Ratchet: We have, actually. What about him? Zira: He was chosen as heir by Scar. Kiva: I don't know, he seems young to be king. Zira: Oh, he'll rise to power in due time. Ratchet: We're not here to start a war, Zira. Let's just go our separate ways. Zira: Fine. I'll let you go, just this once. But, cross here again and it'll be a massacre.. Ratchet: Let's get of here, everyone. Kiva: No kidding, Ratchet. - Both Simba and Zira picked up their cubs and go in different ways. Ratchet and the gang follows Simba back to Pride Rock. Along the way, Kiva keeps thinking. Raine: You seem to have a good time, Kiva. Kiva: Of course I am. Raine: And thanks for saving us, Cheetara. Cheetara: No problem, Raine. Raine: I'm not too sure if Kiara will be ready for hunting after today.. Kiva: Raine, you worry too much. Raine: Oh.. Of course. - The gang continue to move back to Pride Rock as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes